1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductive film forming composition, a conductive film, an organic thin film transistor, electronic paper, a display device, and a wiring board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic thin film transistors are adopted in various electronic instruments such as a field effect transistor (FET) used in a liquid crystal display or an organic EL display and a device using a logic circuit such as an RF tag (RFID) or a memory, because the use of the organic thin film transistors makes it possible to achieve weight lightening and cost reduction and to impart properties such as excellent flexibility.
Generally, an organic thin film transistor is constituted with a substrate, a gate insulating film, an organic semiconductor layer, three electrodes (a gate electrode, a source electrode, and a drain electrode), and the like.
Among the members constituting the organic thin film transistor, a conductive film such as an electrode or wiring is known to be formed using a dispersion (a conductive film forming composition or a conductive paste) containing conductive particles (for example, particles constituted with a metal such as silver or copper).
For example, JP2014-67677A discloses a conductive paste containing silver particles and a migration suppressant (migration inhibitor) having a specific structure. According to the conductive paste described in JP2014-67677A, a silver layer excellently inhibiting migration and having excellent conductivity can be formed.